PrEaRrAnGeD
by Leauhx
Summary: it was just a promise.
1. Prolouge

Prearranged

-----------------------

Ino was a skinny girl. She had bright brilliant blue eyes. Her short blonde hair held a small clip on the side to keep the hair out of her face when she played in the sandlot with her friends. Her yellow dress matched her hair and she always wore shorts underneath to not expose anything. Her five year old mind could care less though. Most of the time she took the shorts off claiming they were uncomfortable. Ino didn't know (or care) what the future had in store for her.

When she first met timid little Sakura, She never thought that they would be best friends. The shy girl never would've never been a candidate to become Ino's friend, much less best friend. Ino changed that though……she changed her future, but she couldn't change everything the future held.

The young boy that she met on her sixth birthday startled her. She had never seen him before in her life but he was sitting there along with everyone else eating her birthday cake. He was sitting beside her to the left, glancing up from time to time to look around at his surroundings. He looked somewhat lost. His raven colored hair was messy and his onyx eyes looked bright somehow.

She later discovered he was six too. His name was Sasuke but she still never found out why he was there. Sakura told Ino that she sort of had a crush on the lost boy. Ino laughed. She couldn't believe it.

After the party, Sasuke and his parents stayed along with his older brother. That's the night it was finalized. That in fourteen years Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka would be married.

----------------------------------

First chapter!woot!this chapter was more like a prolouge.I'm considering on dropping nine months because the story really seems to have no point to it. I might type up the next chapter because it's already written out in my notebook.Anyways bye for now!!!!

-Pawprintsinthesnow-


	2. 1:Birthday

Prearranged

Chapter one: Birthday

-----------------------------

"Happy birthday to you!"The cheery song rang though the Yamanaka house."Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Ino! Happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish!"

"Wish for twenty dollars!"

"Wish for less missions…."

Ino blew out the carefully placed candles on top of the beautifully decorated cake. They were lined on each side with one in the middle. Thirteen different candles lined the cake perfectly, each representing a different year of her life.

The once short blonde hair was now long and flowing, held by a ribbon. (It was in a ponytail) The bright blue innocent eyes were now darker and somehow more alluring. The sundress had been replaced with a purple silted skirt and tank. While the shorts had been replaced with bandages that went from her knees up to her chest.

"What did you wish for….?"Shikamaru asked with a yawn. Ino was surprised to see him there actually. The lazy boy was rarely motivated to do anything.

"Did you wish for that dress?" Sakura giggled happily. Her short pink hair swayed with her head's movements."You know the one we saw the other day? The green one?"Sakura continued, smiling.

"You shouldn't tell people what you wish for or the wish won't come true." once again the raven haired boy caused utter silence. He was really starting to kill the party. The only comments he made ended each conversation and the fact he was giving out death glares wasn't helping either. He didn't even sing happy birthday, so why was he here in the first place?

Sakura simply stared at him blankly."Oh sure…." She said somewhat timidly before turning to watch the cake being cut.

Seriously, ino wanted him out.

The first, and largest, piece had gone to ino. She was the birthday girl after all. The second went to sakura.She smiled at the piece. She had gotten what she wanted, the pink rose. Choji was drooling but he could wait. The third went to the raven haired boy. '_How could he get a piece before Shikamaru or Choji? How did he even get a piece before Neji?_' Ino thought as she watched him eat his piece of the cake.

Somehow, the boy looked somewhat familiar. His raven hair was messy. _'He could really use a brush'_ His onyx eyes looked dull and hurt. _'What's his issue?_'He wore the same armbands she did. '_What a coincidence'_ the bands of bandages on his legs looked torn. He looked up and noticed ino observing him.

"What?" He mouthed. Ino could read lips, so she looked down at her piece of cake and began eating.

After the party was over, Sakura and Hinata stayed to help clean up. Neji waited outside for Hinata. The raven haired boy stayed too, but he was in a different room talking with Ino's father.

"Who is that guy?"Sakura asked referring to the raven haired boy."You know the one with the dark hair?"She added to make her point clearer.

"I have no clue. He's just here" Ino sighed.

"H-he seems a-antisocial to me…."Hinata spoke softly.

"Yea" Sakura agreed, sweeping. Hinata grabbed the dustpan and held it by the broom on the floor.

"He probably is. I don't know who he is. Maybe my dad knows him." Ino stated as she picked up the paper plates and put them into the trash can.

"He's pretty cute though."Sakura said sweeping confetti and other random trash into the dustpan Hinata was holding. Ino sighed. She completely agreed with that statement. Hinata remained silent as she dumped the contents of dust pan into the trashcan.

"I guess we're finished."Ino stated after the room was completely spotless.

"Hm, I guess we are."Sakura said grabbing her jacket from the coat rack."C'ya tomorrow Ino! We're still on for shopping right?"

"Yea.Hinata you're coming too aren't you?"Ino asked.

"I-I'm sorry I-I can't-father is planning to train me t-tomorrow."Hinata said softly.

"Oh.Well see you tomorrow Sakura! Bye Hinata maybe you can come next time!"Ino waved.

"Um…yea m-maybe" Hinata smiled following Sakura out the door.

"Bye Ino"Sakura said one last time after shutting the side door on her way out.

Ino checked to make sure the doors were locked before yawning. The party was fun but tiring. She walked into the hallway, about to ascend the stairs."INO!!!"Her father suddenly bellowed. _'What now?'_Ino thought as she drowsily followed her fathers' voice. Thee voice led her to the living room.

"Yes" Ino greeted.

"Do you remember a fellow-sasuke- by any chance?"Her father questioned.

Ino shook her head. "No"

"Well he-his parents and me and your mother had made a very important promise with them when you were six."

"Okay…?"

"Well you see his parents died three months ago. They died on a trip to the tea country and Sasuke will be staying with us."

"…."Ino looked down at her lap.

"Well ino, I guess he'll tell you everything else. It's not my job to tell you. It's his business anyway and he may not want you to know…But I have to tell you this. The promise made was that….Well it isn't really important now…"

"Hm?"

"I just hope the two of you can become good friends. You're going to be living with him for a long time and I don't want you two arguing."

"Okay…"

"Well ino…"

Ino looked up only to see those pair of dull and lifeless onyx eyes staring directly at her.

"Ino this is Sasuke…"

------------------------------------

Yay! Chapter two.woot! I have so many ideas for this story already.Woot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is more like chapter one because the previous one was more of a prologue so….Next up is chapter two!!!!

-Pawprintsinthesnow-


	3. 2:Shopping

Prearranged-Chapter 2

Two girls walked along the snow-laced streets of Konoha. It was September. It rarely snowed in konoha, but when it does the citizens welcome it with open arms. The first girl was cheery. Her long blonde hair was loose, and her long black jacket clung to her body. The other watched the cheery girl with worried emerald eyes. Her short cherry blossom colored hair was tied into two pigtails, each hanging lowly from the sides of her head. Her somewhat puffy green jacket was half zipped up.

The cheery one continued humming, only increasing the others worried stare. Somehow this did not worry the blonde.

"What's wrong Ino?"Sakura finally spoke up. She was worried about the blonde. First she had arrived late to their shopping trip. Ino was never late, especially not for shopping. Secondly she was humming. This may not seem like much, but Sakura knew the bubbly blonde way better than most.

"What do you mean Sakura?"Ino looked back at her friend. Her purple scarf had swung around somewhat.

"Ino….you're humming…"Sakura looked blankly back at her. If Ino wanted to sing-She sung. Ino only hummed when she was hiding something or doing something she hates. She always hummed when she was helping Shikamaru clean his room and how could anyone forget the famous 'I haven't seen TenTen. Sorry Gai-Sensei…maybe she's sick…'.Ino hummed that whole time before and after she helped TenTen fit herself into that trashcan. It only made it more suspicious when ino hung around the trashcan humming.

Ino froze. She hadn't noticed she was humming."Oh, nothing Sakura.I'm fine…Where's that store with the green dress? Wasn't it called Shadows?"

Sakura's eyebrow rose in suspicion."Yea.It was" Ino was almost never forgetful.

"Thank you! Please come again."The brown-haired store clerk smiled happily at the two retreating forms. Ino giggled. She had hummed the whole way to the store. Sakura looked at the bag on Ino's arm that read sHAD0Ws and had the silhouette of a girl on the side.

"I can't believe they didn't have that dress anymore…"Ino sighed."This black top is cute too though, right?"

Sakura smiled weakly."Yeah…um, Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"What was wrong with you ino?"

"Huh?"

Sakura kicked a rock as they passed the ramen stand."Why were you humming?"

"I guess I got bored" A dusty shade of pink hinted in the girl's cheeks as she stuck out her tongue some. She patted the hair on the back of her head down. Sakura stared. She was MUCH smarter than that. Ino, of course, noticed."I don't know….I guess I've just been a little stressed. Y'know…between missions, Shika, Choji, training, dad, chores, Sasuke, you, and jus-"

"Who's Sasuke?"Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sasuke? He's that-"Ino covered her mouth quickly. She forgot all about that. She wasn't supposed to tell about him. Ino did hate her so called big mouth sometimes."I had a dream about a guy named Sasuke…"Ino stated and began humming.

"Really Ino…?"Sakura smiled a fox-like smile. She had been hanging around naruto way too long."….You sure he's not your boyfriend you couldn't tell your best friend about?!"Sakura giggled.

"WHAT!?! NO!"Ino shouted. She received many strange looks from the other people who had been roaming the streets of Konoha.The dusty pink shade returned to her high cheekbones."I mean…no" She had quieted her voice.Sakura laughed but that didn't mean she still didn't have her suspicions."Where are we going anyway?"

"….I'm not sure…The sun's starting to set though."Sakura said raising her face to the sky. The white flaky crystals were still falling and it looked a little strange since the clouds were not covering the now-setting sun.Sakura held her tongue out as she closed her eyes. One of the flaky crystals fell onto her tongue.

"Sakura, are you eating the snow?"Ino laughed."You don't have to starve yourself! You're already pretty skinny!"

Sakura lowered her head and laughed."You're skinnier than me! Shut up!"Sakura said throwing a punch to Ino's arm. Ino avoided the swing and laughed."Do you want a bowl of ramen? I'm kind of hungry myself…."

"Sure!"Ino laughed."C'mon, the ramen stand's way back there!"Ino pointed back up the path.

Sakura and Ino turned around and walked back to the ramen stand. Ino held onto her sHAWD0Ws bag as they walked briskly back to the ramen stand. They re-passed a couple of stores, some of which Ino mentally marked to return to later on.Sakura watched Ino again. She was humming. _'There's something else'_Sakura thought a little worriedly. She laughed inwardly._ 'what if this Sasuke guy is her boyfriend?…I guess ino can have her own secrets…I mean I have mine…'_Sakura frowned as a snowflake fell onto the middle of her forehead._'…and they're probably way worse than anything ino could have done….'_

There's chapter 2!!I'm sorry this took so long to update! I've been so busy since the New Year somehow. I hope you enjoyed! Plz R&R!!!


	4. 3:Deja Vu

-Pr34rrg3D-(#pt3r 3-

"Wake up…."

A sigh.

"Wake up Yamanaka…."

Another sigh.

"Yamanaka…"

A violent shake.

A blonde girl now on the floor half awake.

A irritated raven haired boy standing above her.

"You awake?"

Ino rubbed her eyes and head.Her arm was now hurting from the collision with the floor which also explains her headache."Yeah. I already told you…you don't have to call me Yamanaka.Just call me Ino."

"Ino?"The raven haired boy, Sasuke, asked.

"Yeah" Ino replied as she got up from the floor and fixed her shorts.

"Fine boar."Sasuke said.Ino gave him an irritated look."What? You told me to call you that."

Ino sighed."Whatever Sasuke…"

"Uchiha" He quickly corrected.

"….sure"Ino said as she re-did her ponytail."I have training today…"

Her words had not been heard because Sasuke had already left the room.Ino rolled her eyes.He was so weird and creepy.He was too quiet too.Ino walked to the bathroom and took her shower.After she finished she brushed her teeth and put on a pair of black shorts and a light blue shirt.She walked out of her room and into the kitchen.Sasuke was in the living room sitting on the couch looking outside.Her father was in the kitchen fixing himself a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning Ino."Her father happily greeted."Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah.I'm going to train with Shikamaru and Choji later."She answered as she opened the fridge.There was nothing Ino felt like eating in there,so she simply closed it back.

"I know.Asuma had told me yesterday.I saw him in town.I have to go.I have to go see Hokage-sama, Alright?"

"Ok dad"Ino smiled looking up at her father.He kissed her on her forehead before leaving down the stairs and out the flower shop.

Ino looked in the cabinets.She wasn't really hungry.She just felt like eating.A few strands of her blonde hair fell into her face messily.Her manicured fingers moved the golden strands behind her hair.She left the kitchen.Her intention span was quickly lost there so she moved on into the living room.

There was not much in there.A couch and a loveseat arranged into a L shape.There was also was separate chairs by the window.Sasuke was currently slumped into one of the two chairs.Ino giggled.She couldn't help but to wonder what he was daydreaming about.She knew absolutely nothing about the raven haired boy.He was the quiet, mysterious type.

She watched him for a little while.His Onyx eyes looked so intent.Whatever he was thinking about he was surely thinking about it deeply.His lips were curved into a slight frown and he was playing with his fingers.Why did he look so…..nervous….scared….hurt?

"Hey Sasuke…."She didn't mean to disturb him.He looked up at her.His onyx eyes locked with her blue ones.

"What?"Ino was taken back by his voice.It was laced with posion….hate.She felt her eyes widen as fear had taken over.

"Are y..you ok?"She asked quietly.

"No.How do you expect me to be ok when they're all dead!?"The anger was apparent in his voice.He stood up and walked over to Ino."Do you know who killed them?"He asked with a fake smile.

Ino didn't answer.What was wrong with him?He just changed in a heartbeat.

"Well I know…"

"S-Sasuke?"

He looked at her wide eyed."….I'm surprised you had shut up for that long.It's suprising.You want to know something…huh Yamanaka?"

She simply stared back at him.What had she done?

"You're too damn cheery.I can't stand people like you.Always happy…"He rolled his eyes.The anger was still apperent in his voice.He sounded like a demon."Happy people are always the first to get crushed."

"S-Sasuke?"She found her voice again.A tear had rolled down her cheek."I-I'm Sorry…."She honestly didn't know what she had done.If she had done anything at all…

He stared at her wide eyed."Don't be."He hit his head."I'm sorry.I don't know what came over me."He turned his face and walked back to that same seat he had been sitting in.

Ino ran to her room and slammed the door shut."WHAT'S THE HELL IS HIS ISSUE!?!"She screamed as tears ran freely down her cheeks.She grabbed a pillow off her bed and into the wall before burying herself into the already unmade bedsheets.She cried crashing her already throbbing head onto her bed………

…..

………

The Uchiha sat in that little red chair,looking out of that window and he could've sworn he heard _that _voice…

_'"Hey Sasuke…."'_

He wanted to cry.He wanted to scream.He wanted to die.

………………

…………………………….

Ino woke up roughly thirty minutes later.The thrown pillow was now beside her,on the bed.Her Hello Kitty blanket was thrown over her tiny frame.The pillow was wet from her tears._'Why would he say that?'_She looked at her door.It was open and cold air was coming into her room.She got up and went to close it._'Maybe he's bipolar…'_

_Bbbbrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggg_

The phone began ringing.Ino ran to the phone in her room.

_Bbbbrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggg_

Ino answered the phone only to hear Sakura's cheery voice on the other side.

"Hi Sakura…"

There's chapter three…I would really like to hear your opinion about it

.I hope you liked it!

----------Please R & R----------


	5. 4:Happy

Prearranged- chapter four

Ino returned home with a bandaged up right arm that inquired questioning looks from both her father and Sasuke. Ino glanced around the room. Her father was sitting on one of the couches watching TV pleasantly and Sasuke was still in that little red chair but now he was paying attention to TV.

There was pain all over Ino's body. She felt as if her arm just had all the blood drained out. Whatever Neji had done had certainly messed up her arm more than a little bit. All courtesy of Gai-sensei, who decided by himself that all of the squads would train together. Everyone was there-Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai (1), Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.Somehow, someway Gai had arranged for all the teams to be there. It was an utter mess.

"What happened Ino?"Her father asked worriedly. Sasuke turned his head and looked back out of the window when the question was asked.

"Gai-sensei had everyone train together. I got paired with Neji…."She answered walking to her room slowly. Ino felt very uncomfortable from the two hours of sparring with Neji and she really didn't want to be anywhere near Sasuke after his outburst.

"Oh.The Hyuuga boy right?"

Ino answered back a quiet yes as she walked into the dimly lighted hallway, almost crashing into a flowerpot.

Inochi looked at the silent boy to his right. He had been sitting there in that chair ever since….that morning? Yeah, When Inochi went to go see the Hokage.

"Sasuke…You had been training to be a ninja, am I right?"Inochi asked breaking the glass wall of silence.

"Yeah…"The Uchiha's icy voice answered. His eyes not looking towards the older man watching him.

"Maybe you should go training with Ino…?"Inochi offered the boy.

"I only trained with my brother. Only him. Sometimes my father."Sasuke answered. He looked up at the bright blue sky outside and shot up from the chair."I need some air. I'm going for a walk."

Inochi watched the boy's back as he neared the door. Sasuke had slammed the door abruptly and his shoes could be heard as he walked down the stairs to the flowershop._'Hokage-sama was right he does have many emotional scars. I can only wonder what exactly this brother of his meant to him…"_

Sasuke walked through the relatively new streets (to him at least) of konoha. He glanced around at the shops and stands. The smell of ramen was evident in the chilly air. He observed how the people seemed so happy and carefree. He also noticed how there were not many (if at all) homeless or poor people. The children all looked happy and even the babies seemed to have painted-on smiles.

He then noticed how stupid he was. It was so cold out and he had the nerve to be walking out there with short sleeves and shorts. He sneezed and received a bless you from a shopper. How exactly perfect was this town? It was like a copy of his family-perfect when you look at it. Was it as perfect as his family was on the inside? He shoved his hands deep into his pants pocket and looked for a store that sold anything he could cover his body with.

He continued walking up the streets. He noticed some of the strangers looking at him with weary looks. His prayers were answered as he saw a store that sold exclusively winter wear and luckily for him he always carried money.

Sasuke walked out of the store wearing a black coat and matching scarf. He looked up at the sky. It looked so bright somehow. He lowered his vision and continued walking down the path.

"Tag you're it!!!!!" A child's laughing could be heard. Sasuke looked down expecting to see a small child dash pass him.

'"No I'm not!!!!!"'Was all he heard before his body met the ground…

"You're so clumsy Naruto…"A girl with short pink hair bashed a spiky-haired blonde boy on his head. A groan was heard from the blonde."Are you okay?"The pink haired girl asked watching the blonde.

"I'm fine…"Sasuke answered.

"I WASN-"The pink-haired girl looked up and froze only seeing a very confused looking Sasuke. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and she stared at him."Oh…I'm sorry…Hi. My name's Sakura…What's yours? I'm sorry but he's kind of clumsy…"She giggled and pointed to the blonde who was rubbing his head.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke responded getting up and brushing off his clothes.Sakura smiled at him. The pink hue was still apparent on her cheeks.

"That's great…"She giggled. She really didn't have anything to say. She just wanted to talk to him.

"Sakkkkkkuuuuuuuurrrrrrrraaaaaaaa….."The blonde boy whined.

Sakura turned swiftly around to look back at the boy."What Naruto?"

The boy grinned and kissed her cheek."You're still it…"He beamed as he ran away.

Sakura stood fuming. Her face turned a cherry red."NARUTO!!!!!!I'M GONNA KILL YOUR ASS!!!!!"Naruto, however, was cheering up the path running away from what he knows Sakura will do to him. Sasuke smirked. It was amusing to him.

Sakura turned back to face sasuke, still cherry red, and smiled."I hope I can talk to you again" She said before running off to chase the spiky-haired blonde.

Sasuke watched and chuckled before heading back to the Yamanaka house. Maybe a walk was exactly what he needed. He turned and went to a different street. A flash of blonde flew past him and when he turned to see what it was nothing was there. He simply ignored it.

He walked back into the flower shop and walked back up to the main house. Inochi wasn't there as a note on the counter explained. He apparently had a mission to deal with. Sasuke took off his coat and hung it beside the black one already on the coat rack and hung the also black scarf beside the purple one.

He walked into the living room and saw the blonde girl laying on the couch sleep. Her right arm was still bandaged up and he could now see the other cuts and bruises all over her. _'How hard did she get hit?'_There was a bruise on her knee and several other cuts on her left arm. He looked at her and frowned. He walked back to her room and picked up the pink and purple Hello Kitty blanket from her bed and laid it over her.

He looked at her right hand. It was balled up and it had something shiny in it. She uncurled her fingers carefully , as not to wake her up. When he uncurled her fingers he looked at the shiny piece of metal she held in her palm. It was sharp and caused several tiny cuts on her hand._ 'What does she need this for?'_He looked at her arm and some of the cuts were just starting to heal up._ 'There's no way she could've…'_He stared at the peppy sleeping blonde's face and frowned. He moved a few strands of her golden hair out of her face before taking the piece of metal and throwing it away. The blonde wasn't so perfect after all…

Chapter four……………How was it? I felt like writing in some more Sasuke.I hope you liked!

Plz r & R………


End file.
